


Merlin BBC: The Crystal Cave alternate ending

by KathyPrior42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: What if Merlin had let Morgana die?





	Merlin BBC: The Crystal Cave alternate ending

Show and characters belong to its original creators. No copyright intended.

(Takes place during the Crystal Cave episode season 3 episode 5)

 

The rushed stomping of running feet could be heard throughout the vast forest during one afternoon. Arthur and Merlin were racing away from a group of outlaws, hearts pounding. Arthur was dressed in his usual garb of chain-link armor and boots. Merlin, his servant had on his usual blue shirt, brown jacket, pants, and bots of his own. A blue cloth covered his neck. From behind the duo, the group of men gave chase and yelled at them. Several of the men held their swords at the ready.  
Arthur and Merlin kept running until they reached an area with a small moss covered rock wall. They caught their breath and leaned against the wall to hide from the yelling men. Arthur peered over the top.  
“Are they still after us?” Merlin asked.  
Arthur grinned and spread out his arms. It felt good for him to be proven right. “I told you we’d outrun them,” he replied in satisfaction.  
“You sure?” asked a concerned Merlin, who also stood up slightly to look.  
“Why is it you never trust me, Merlin?” asked Arthur.  
Both men turned around at the sound of yelling that grew closer. The outlaws had found them. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. ‘I told you so,’ Merlin thought.  
This time, Merlin led the way as Arthur ran close behind them. One of the outlaws held an axe in his right hand, his face obscured by thick cloth. Arthur and Merlin stopped by another small rocky ledge, two narrow paths going in two different directions.  
“Come on, this way,” said Arthur, mentioning the boy forward.  
“Where are we going?” asked Merlin who followed.  
“Trust me!” Arthur answered, making Merlin shake his head in disbelief.  
They climbed up a small hill and continued running. Suddenly, Merlin stopped short in fear.  
“Arthur,” he called.  
Arthur stopped and turned around.  
“What are you doing? Come on!” the prince urged.  
He grabbed Merlin by the arm and pulled him toward an opening flanked by large tree-sized stone statues. Merlin stopped in the middle to observe the statues. Covered by growing vines, the two statues revealed kings, each holding a scroll in one hand and a sword in the other. Merlin sensed that this place was not a welcoming one. He felt like they shouldn’t be there.  
Merlin then hurried after Arthur. “What is this place?”  
“The Valley of the Fallen Kings,” Arthur replied.  
Merlin looked at the stone faces behind more vines, one on top of the other, tribal-like.  
“Is it cursed?”  
“No,” said Arthur. “Not unless you’re superstitious.”  
“It is,” Merlin said.  
“It’s a myth,” Arthur stated. “They’ll never follow us in here. They wouldn’t dare. Trust me.”  
Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur as he led the way. “If you say that one more time…”  
Sure enough, the group of men bounded down the stone steps that Arthur and Merlin had walked moments earlier.  
Merlin and Arthur kept running for their lives, but the men ran closer and closer. Suddenly, one of the outlaws shot an arrow in the distance. It landed with a thunk into Arthur’s back.  
“What was that?” asked Arthur.  
Merlin helped Arthur up and carried him on one of his shoulders.  
“An arrow,” Merlin replied.  
“An arrow?” Arthur slurred. “Good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible.”  
Arthur’s eyes rolled back and he fainted face first onto the ground. Merlin stared at the arrow protruding from his back in shock. He dragged the wounded prince behind a rocky ledge, some bushes providing extra cover. Thankfully, the men didn’t notice their location and ran on by.  
Merlin stared up into the sky, noticing the trees growing and making a beautiful canopy against the white sky.  
‘Now what am I going to do?’ he thought as he stared at the unconscious Arthur next to him.  
Later on that night, Merlin had a small fire going, surrounded by dirt and rocks. He carefully picked up a material wrapped in a green cloth with two sticks. He walked over to Arthur and gently placed the hot soft material against his forehead. Merlin wore a red shirt with a blue cloth around his neck.  
“Come on,” Merlin whispered. “Dollop head,” he added teasingly. He slapped Arthur on one of his cheeks, but he didn’t move.  
“I need you to recover.”  
Judging from Arthur’s pale face and no sign of movement, the odds weren’t looking good. He observed the wound on Arthur’s back, the arrow now out of it, revealing a small, bloody hole in his armor. He gently placed his fingers over it and muttered a healing incantation. He turned Arthur back onto his back, but still no luck.  
Merlin heard a bird squawk in the distance. He felt like he was being watched for some reason.  
He turned back to Arthur. “Listen to me, clotpole, I don’t care if you die. There are plenty of other princes. You’re not the only pompous, supercilious, condescending royal imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them. But I’m gonna give you one more chance.”  
Again, he placed his fingers near the wound and spoke an incantation. He turned Arthur back over and saw that nothing had changed. Saddened by the lack of effect of his magic, he washed his blood-stained hands in a nearby shallow puddle. Tears flowed from his eyes and he sobbed out loud.  
“Tell me…” said a man’s voice nearby. “Why are you so sad?”  
Through his tear filled eyes, merlin looked up at the sound of the voice. An elderly man stood in front of him wearing long brown robes caked with dirt. He had curly white hair and a white beard. Merlin could sense wisdom and something very ancient inside the man.  
Merlin looked over at Arthur. “It’s my friend…he’s dying, and I can’t help him.”  
“Then do not waste your tears,” the man replied. “For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us.”  
‘How do you know?’ Merlin thought. ‘He must also be a sorcerer.’  
The man walked over toward Arthur’s still form and Merlin followed close behind. “Don’t be afraid. My name is Taliesin.”  
“I’m Merlin.”  
“I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years.”  
He went on his knees next to Arthur. He turned toward Merlin. “You are Emrys.”  
The man placed his hand on Arthur’s wound, turning him over. He whispered an incantation, his eyes briefly glowing yellow.  
Merlin heard a series of groans from the prince.  
“Arthur?” he asked.  
“He is sleeping,” replied Taliesin. “Within hours, he will be fully recovered.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“If my memory serves me well.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I want to show you something, Merlin.”  
The old man wondered forward and Merlin walked after him.  
“What?” he asked curiously.  
“You must wait and see,” he replied.  
As they reached a mouth of a small cave, Merlin asked a fury of questions. “Where are we going? Why have you brought me here?”  
“In good time,” Taliesin replied, ever patient. “You will discover all.”  
He chuckled and stepped to the side, allowing Merlin to ether first.  
Merlin entered and stared in amazement at what he saw. Quartz crystals of various sizes hung from the ceiling, while others were attached to the floor like stalactites and stalagmites. He had never seen so many crystals in one area in his life. The surfaces of the crystals gleamed in the darkness and hummed with an ancient magical energy. They seemed to be beckoning the young boy forward, to stare at them.  
“What is this place?” Merlin asked, looking around in amazement.  
“This is where magic began,” answered Taliesin. “It is the Crystal Cave.”  
One of the crystals attached to a rocky cavern wall pulsed with a faint light, repeatedly.  
Merlin looked to the side and stepped forward. To his left, a series of images flashed in one of the crystal’s surfaces. It showed doors opening, revealing Morgana on a throne in Camelot, black flags with red rowan tree symbols hanging from the walls. Morgan was dressed in lavender, wearing the elaborate bronze crown that queens wore. The next image showed Merlin as an old man, using an aging spell.  
Merlin turned toward Taliesin.  
“What is it that you see?” Taliesin asked.  
“Images, flashes,” Merlin said. “I’ve seen something like this before at the crystal of Neahtid.”  
“What you see here is exactly the same,” Taliesin answered. “For the crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave.” He pointed behind Merlin. “Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Much will be revealed.”  
Merlin slowly turned around as voices echoed throughout the cave. The feeling put him on edge.  
“No!” he gasped suddenly. “Take me out of here. How do I get back to Arthur?”  
“The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emrys. You are one such person.”  
“No, I’ve been through this before,” Merlin said.  
“Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time.”  
“What reason?” asked Merlin.  
“Only the crystals can tell you,” said Taliesin with a nod. “They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you and you alone. Look into them, Emrys. Really look.”  
Merlin shook his head. Taliesin pointed ahead. “Use what you see for good.”  
Merlin stepped forward as a light shone from behind Taliesin. This time a series of images flashed before his eyes in the crystal’s surface: Morgana holding onto the reins on her white horse as it neighed and jumped back down. Morgan pulling out an ornate dagger from its sheath. Morgan walking down a hall, wearing a red robe. Red liquid wine dropping from fingers like blood. Merlin screaming though flames. Uther sleeping on a bed, while Morgana held her dagger up with both hands, lighting flashing against the blade. Uther gasping…  
Merlin’s yells rang throughout the cave. “What was that? What was that?!” The old man was nowhere to be seen.  
Merlin was on his knees, head in his hands, already traumatized by the images he saw. But one thing was clear: Morgana was planning to kill Uther. 

Back outside, a wad of clothing hit Merlin in the face, interrupting his troubled thoughts.  
“You look like a started stoat,” Arthur remarked, fully healed and standing up.  
“Yeah, well at least I don’t look like a bone-ide toad,” Merlin retorted. “Let’s go.”  
“You’re saying I look like a toad?” asked Arthur, shaking his head and holding both hands out to the side, confused.  
“Yeah, and maybe one day, you’ll magically transform into a handsome prince,” remarked Merlin with a grin.  
Arthur stared at him. Merlin muttered, “Since magic’s outlawed, that’ll probably never happen. Come on, let’s go.”  
“Merlin?”  
“What?” Merlin turned around.  
“I’m the one who gives the orders, remember?”  
“Yeah,” Merlin admitted and Arthur nodded with a smile.  
“You ready? Let’s go,” said Merlin, anxious to leave.  
‘You just don’t get it do you?’ Arthur thought as he and Merlin made their journey back to Camelot.

Soon, the two men were walking across a brown wheat field.  
“I don’t understand,” said Arthur to Merlin. “You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I can feel is a slight bruise?”  
“Don’t know,” Merlin lied.  
Merlin,” said Arthur, clearly suspicious. “Did something happen you’re not telling me about?”  
“No.”  
“Come on, I’m missing your usual prattle,” Arthur admitted. He wasn’t used to Merlin being so quiet.  
“You’re certainly making up for it,” Merlin remarked.  
‘That’s more like the idiot servant I know.’  
Arthur spoke again. “You still haven’t answered my question.”  
Merlin came up with a story to hide the fact that magic was used. “The arrow didn’t pierce your armor, and when you fell, you knocked yourself out.”  
Arthur shook his head and made a face. “All right, I don’t normally say things like this, but you did a good job back there.”  
Merlin continued walking in silence.  
“Did you hear what I just said?” Arthur was expecting Merlin to grin and gloat the way he usually does during the few times Arthur complimented him.  
Merlin ignored him.  
“All right, maybe I should give you some kind of reward. What do you want?”  
‘He’s going to ask for a day off as usual.’  
“Some peace and quiet,” Merlin replied. Arthur was stunned into silence the rest of the way to the castle. 

Arthur, Merlin, and the rest of the individuals took their places before King Uther in the throne room. Colorful flags hung from the ceiling. The Pendragon symbol was etched onto the red squares of a checkerboard flag on the wall behind the throne. Morgana sat in her chair beside Uther in a white gown. Merlin stood next to Gaius, the physician and behind them stood Gwen, Morgana’s servant.  
Prince Arthur addressed his father, hands behind his back.  
“The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the white mountains. How we escaped, I’ll never know. Although some credit must go to my servant, Merlin.  
“Dispatch a patrol,” said Uther. “I want these men caught and brought to justice.”  
“Immediately, father,” Arthur affirmed.  
“For a moment we feared you might miss Lady Morgana’s birthday,” said Uther.  
Morgana walked up to them and smiled. Uther patted Arthur on the shoulder, affectionately.  
“It’ll take more than a bunch of thieves to keep me from such a feast,” Arthur replied with a smile.  
“Tomorrow promises to be quite a night,” said Uther.  
Merlin stared at the leaving crowd, thoughts racing through his head.  
Merlin sat at the wooden table with Gaius at dinner that night.  
“Gaius, I can’t get these visions out of my head,” Merlin told his elderly guardian.  
Gaius leaned in. “You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave. Long before the Great Purge, wizards would talk about it with reverence.”  
Merlin rubbed his forehead. “That man who led me there, who is he?”  
“Who was he?” asked Gaius. “He died, I’d say about 300 years ago. Taliesin was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was the source of his prophecies.”  
Merlin went quiet for a moment. “Well, he told me…”  
Gaius nodded, encouraging him to go on.  
Merlin spoke again. “He said there was a reason I was brought there at this moment in time. Why? It must mean the events I saw are imminent. Morgana is going to kill Uther.”  
“Well, then you must be careful,” Gaius warned. “The crystals are treacherous. What you saw may not be all that it seemed.”  
“So I do nothing?” Merlin asked.  
“There is nothing to suggest that what you saw is imminent, is there?” Gaius.  
“No,” Merlin responded after a moment.  
“So I wouldn’t let it put off your soup.”  
“No way.”  
“Come on, eat up,” said Gaius.  
“What is it?” asked Merlin, sniffing the soup with disgust on his spoon.  
To which Gaius responded, “Sometimes it’s best not to know.”

Meanwhile in Arthur’s chamber, the prince was pulling on one of his boots.  
“You’re up?” he asked Merlin who came into the room, carrying a tray of food after opening the wooden door.  
Merlin placed the tray of apples by a window.  
“It’s Morgana’s birthday,” said Arthur. “I have to get her a present.”  
“What are you getting her?” asked Merlin.  
“Ah, it’s a secret,” Arthur answered.  
“Come on, you can tell me,” said Merlin as Arthur tossed a red apple in the air and caught it.  
“A dagger.”  
‘The vision is coming true after all,’ thought Merlin with concern.  
His worries were further confirmed later that day when he saw Morgana holding the reins of her neighing white horse, as it raised its front legs and then landed. Morgana was wearing a lavender gown.  
Merlin walked into Gaius’s chambers as the old man looked through some scrolls.  
“It’s happening…the future I saw,” Merlin announced. “It’s started…”  
“Calm down, Merlin.”  
But Merlin was far from relaxed. “I just saw Morgana struggling with a horse exactly as she was in the crystals.”  
“Are you certain?”  
“It was the same image.”  
“But she’s always riding,” Gaius mentioned. “It’s not unusual to see her with a horse.”  
“It’s not the only thing,” said Merlin. “Arthur’s present for Morgana…he told me it’s a dagger.”  
“A dagger?” Gaius asked. He shook his head and sighed. “Merlin, I think you’re overreacting. It could be any dagger. As for the sight of Morgana with a horse… ”  
“It was the same.”  
“It’s hardly a rare sight,” countered Gaius. “Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of doom.” 

 

“Ah Merlin,” said Arthur as Merlin later came into the room. He was sitting on a chair holding an open box in front of him. A bowl of apples and grapes was on the table as well.  
“Have you done my clothes for the feast?” he asked.  
“Uh, no,” Merlin answered, realizing he had been procrastinating on his duties.  
“No, no. Well, what have you been doing?” Arthur asked, annoyed.  
“Uh…” Merlin couldn’t think of anything to say.  
Arthur reached for his clothes on another chair. “Right, well you can start by pressing my robes,”  
He tossed his red robes into Merlin’s arms.  
“…and cleaning my shirts…”  
He threw white and brown shirts at Merlin.  
“…and, oh, polishing my boots,” he added as Merlin flinched when the boots almost hit him in the face.  
Merlin looked nervously at the box in front of Arthur. Arthur looked down at it. “Ah, Morgana’s present. What do you think?”  
Arthur walked over and held a small dagger in his hands. “Beautiful isn’t it, huh?”  
Unlike the one Merlin saw in his vision, this one had a plain brown handle and a shorter blade.  
Arthur held it in his hands, testing it. “Feel the balance. Feel the sharpness of the blade.”  
Merlin laughed nervously, “yeah.” He tested it out himself, relieved that it wasn’t the other one. Though the fact that Morgana would still have a weapon to use to kill Uther had him worried.  
“It’s just what every woman wants, isn’t it?”  
“What do you mean?” asked Arthur.  
“Well, I’m no expert, but don’t women only go for pretty things, like maybe jewelry?” asked Merlin.  
‘He does have a point,’ thought Arthur. 

Later, that evening, Merlin happily turned around in front of Gaius. “How do I look?”  
“Same as you always do.”  
“Handsome,” he stated.  
“You’ve brightened up,” Gaius noticed.  
“I’ve seen Morgana’s present,” he said.  
“The dagger?”  
“It’s very plain, a bit boring.”  
“But not like the one you saw?”  
“No, that was sumptuous, ornate. I’d probably be disappointed if I were Morgana.”  
Gaius smiled. “Good, so now you can stop worrying.”  
“Oh I have,” said Merlin. “And I’m going to continue as if I’d never even met Taliesin. I’m going to enjoy this feast like everyone else.”  
“Even if it’s for Morgana,” Gaius said.  
Merlin nodded and left.  
‘I have a bad feeling he may have jinxed fate,’ Gaius thought. 

“To Lady Morgana!” cheered the crowd, clanging their goblets together in a toast. Morgana smiled genuinely at the scene in a beautiful cream colored dress. She was sitting to the left of King Uther, with a plate of food in front of her. Arthur sat at his father’s right side. White candles were placed in holders and positioned on the tables. Upbeat music played in the background and laughter could be heard throughout the dining chamber. Morgana smiled as Uther gave her a beautiful necklace that she put around her neck.  
Arthur nodded to Merlin, excited to see how she would react to his gift. One of the guards walked in front of her and bowed respectfully, holding a small box in his hands.  
“Happy birthday,” said Arthur.  
“Arthur,” she replied in thanks. She opened the box and pulled out an ornate dagger in a decorated sheath. It was not the one Merlin had seen before. It was the same dagger that appeared in the vision. Everyone clapped as she sat back down.  
“It’s not often you’re right, Merlin,” said Arthur. “But this is one of those rare occasions. Girls do like pretty things. Thanks.” He pat Merlin on the back and wondered off.

“Don’t you see?” Merlin asked, sitting beside Gaius later that night. “It’s started. It’s coming true.”  
“You can’t be certain about that,” Gaius responded.  
“We have to stop her.”  
“How? Merlin, we don’t know when this is going to happen. We don’t even know if it will.”  
“We have to watch her,” Merlin stated.  
“Night and day?” Gaius asked aghast. Clearly Merlin was losing his mind.  
“I was shown these visions for a reason,” said Merlin.  
“This is madness,” said Gaius.  
“We’re taking turns,” said Merlin. “She cannot be left alone.”  
Merlin ran toward the door and managed to hide behind a flowered curtain in Morgana’s chambers.  
The door opened and Gwen stepped inside the room. She strode toward Morgana who was sitting on a chair, examining the dagger in front of a mirror.  
“You got some lovely presents,” Gwen said, a little jealous. “Many hairbrushes.” Morgana rolled her eyes. Morgana held up a mirror with a name on it. Gwen stared at the name confused. “Who’s King Gromause?”  
There was a note tied to the mirror handle in red ribbon.  
Morgana shook her head. “At least he doesn’t think my hair needs brushing,” she said with a laugh.  
“It’s so pretty,” said Gwen.  
“Here, I want you to have this,” Morgana said.  
“Me? No I…”  
“It’s a thank you.”  
She handed her a white handkerchief with gold designs on it.  
“Thank you,” said Gwen. She walked away and closed the door.  
Checking to see that no one was looking, Morgana breathed on the mirror. In the glass was a message:  
Sister,  
Come to the darkling woods at midnight.  
Morgause  
Morgana smiled.  
The bell tolled throughout the night as a full moon shone in the clear dark sky.  
The door opened from Morgana’s chambers and Merlin quietly gasped, awake. He peered out though the curtain and saw Morgana dressed in a red robe and hood. ‘She’s going to kill Uther, I know it,’ he thought. She placed her sheathed dagger into the belt around her waist. Merlin moved from his hiding place and watched Morgana walk down the hallway. It was the same image he had seen in the crystal. Merlin peered behind a corner. He had to do something fast.  
He tilted his chin down and his eyes turned yellow.  
The double doors shut abruptly in front of Morgana. A nearby torch leaned forward, almost falling on her. She stepped backward and lost her footing. With a loud scream, she tumbled roughly down a flight of stairs.  
“No,” Merlin gasped.  
He ran down the hall and stopped on the top of the stairs. To his horror, morgana was lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, blood slowly flowing from the side of her left forehead.  
Gaius, Arthur, Merlin and Gwen were quick on the scene. Merlin carried Morgana up the stairs while Gaius led the way to his chamber. Arthur followed behind, concerned.  
“We need water and bandages,” said Gaius.  
“I’ll get that,” replied Gwen running to the back of the room.  
“And yarrow…we need to stop the bleeding.”  
Gaius pushed aside bowls, books and jars of herbs to make room on the wooden table to lie Morgana down. Gaius and Arthur gently placed her on the table.  
“She’s having problems breathing,” he mentioned with concern.  
“Dianthus?” Merlin asked.  
“Yes, and a preparation of Pulmonaria,” said Gaius listing off essential herbs needed for the task.  
“Lungwort, Merlin,” he added. “Quarter of an ounce, ground fine and mixed with violet.”  
Merlin went to gather the healing herbs from a nearby self.  
“How could this have happened?” asked Arthur.  
“Arthur, I need room here,” stated Gaius.  
“Yes, of course. Anything you need, just tell me.”  
Merlin got to work preparing the herbs while Gaius sewed the skin on her forehead together with string and small scissors.  
“Will she be alright?” asked Gwen.  
“We’ve done the best we can,” Gaius said. “I can heal her skin, Gwen. “But the skull…the cranium is broken. She’s bleeding inside.”  
Merlin stared, then left, Gaius glancing at him. Merlin sat in his room, resting his head on his hand, solemnly. Gaius opened the door and Merlin looked up. Gaius sat next to Merlin and put his hand on his back comfortingly, as if he were his own son. He knew that Merlin would have something to do with Morgana getting hurt.  
“I had to stop the future,” Merlin stated. “I had to stop Morgana from killing Uther. I didn’t mean to do it like this.”  
“It wasn’t your fault, Merlin,” said Gaius.  
“I averted something much worse from happening,” Merlin said.  
But which was worse, Morgana’s death or Uther’s?  
“I just…wish there could have been some other way.”  
Gaius nodded in understanding. 

The next morning, no one was more upset about Morgana’s accident than Uther. He sat by her bedside for hours while Gaius looked on. He tenderly rubbed her head with his black gloved hand. Morgana’s face was pale and still. The wound on her forehead was gone, but she had not awoken. Gwen, too, was also sad about Morgana’s condition. She wept loudly against Arthur who held her close in a hug and comforted her.  
Later on, Arthur came into the main hall, silent. His armor, gloves, and chain-link shirt were lying on the table.  
“Sword belt, Merlin, where’s my sword belt?”  
Merlin went to retrieve it. The belt was wrapped around a sword.  
“What the hell’s it doing over there?” Arthur asked. Merlin didn’t speak. Arthur began to untangle the belt.  
“It’s twisted, here,” said Merlin. “Here.”  
Arthur shrugged and tossed it to him. The belt was soon free.  
“I’m sorry about Morgana,” said Merlin. “If Gaius could do something, he would.”  
“After all we went through to rescue her…for her to survive all that…” began Arthur.  
“I know.”  
“I lose her now like this…” Arthur went silent for a moment. “I’ve grown up with her. She’s like a sister to me. I’d sacrifice my place on the throne for her to see another sunrise.”  
‘Maybe letting her die is a very bad idea, after all,’ thought Merlin.  
Back in Gaius’s chamber, Uther was tenderly stroking Morgana’s face. “So beautiful,”  
“Yes, sire,” Gaius agreed.  
Six white candles were positioned around the area.  
“I cannot watch her die, Gaius,” said Uther, already beginning to sob.  
“I wish there was something I could do,” said Gaius.  
“No, you don’t understand,” replied Uther. “I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die.”  
“I will do everything I can, sire,” answered Gaius.  
“No Gaius, whatever it takes…whatever I don’t care.”  
Merlin was listening in from behind the door. Was the king seriously suggesting the one thing he hated the most?  
“You must save her,” Uther said.  
“If I knew a way…” Gaius began.  
“You’re not understanding me, Gaius.” The king turned to him. “Cure her. I don’t care what remedy you use. In all these books there must be something. Something in the Old Religion?”  
Gaius was taken aback at his statement. “Are you suggesting…”  
“Sorcery, yes,” said Uther.  
“I know she’s dear to you, sire,” said Uther. “But surely you’re not going to risk everything for Morgana.”  
“Gaius, you don’t understand,” Uther said again. “There’s something you should know. Something I’ve told no one.” He paused and turned to Gaius.  
“Morgana is my daughter.”  
‘What?!’ thought a wide-eyed Merlin.  
Uther continued. “It was while Gorlois was away. He was fighting on the northern plans. Her mother Vivian, grew lonely.”  
“I understand, sire,” said Gaius.  
“”I’ve said enough,” said Uther, standing up. “The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur’s sake.”  
“I assure you, sire, the secret is safe with me.”  
Uther nodded and walked away. Gaius opened the door to find Merlin hiding behind it. He closed it and faced Merlin.  
‘That explains everything,” said Merlin. “No wonder he spent a year looking for her.”  
“Now we know why she can do no wrong,” said Gaius. But Merlin was dubious about his claim.  
Uther sobbed in front of a window, looking out at the palace courtyard.  
“Sire,” Merlin asked, as he came into the room. “This is from Gaius. He thought it might help ease your mind.” He placed a small potion on a table. Uther ignored him, still staring forlornly out the window.  
Merlin bowed, getting ready to leave the king some time to himself.  
“You are Gaius’s boy,” said Uther, just as Merlin had started to walk away.  
“He is my guardian,” Merlin responded.  
“You’re like a son to him.”  
“Yes.”  
“I see the way he cares for you. You feel your child’s every joy and their pain. You watch their failings and you see your own. All you want is for their happiness. For them to escape the suffering of life. Why has this happened?”  
Merlin didn’t have words.  
“I would…I would do anything, any…” Uther broke down sobbing into his hand.  
Merlin left the room and went outside in the rain. Arthur was busy slashing at a training dummy with his sword. He was also clearly upset at recent events.  
“Her breath is leaving her,” muttered Gaius, as Merlin came back into Gaius’s chamber.  
Gwen and Gaius stood and watched over Morgana, still lying in bed without movement.  
“She’ll be gone by morning,” Gaius stated. Both of them looked up when they saw Merlin enter.  
Merlin took one last look and walked into his room as Gwen sobbed in a chair at Morgana’s bedside. 

 

Later on, as Merlin watched Morgana being care for by Gaius and Gwen, he knew what to do next. Sneaking out of the castle, he rode off into the night on horseback, incanting in the language of the dragons. Kilgharrah, the old giant dragon, heard his call and landed onto the grass covered ground in a clearing. The white castle in Camelot stood on a rocky cliff whole the full moon lit up the night.  
“You summoned me, young warlock?” he asked. “And to what do I owe the pleasure this time?”  
“I’ve been to the Crystal Cave,” said Merlin. “I saw Morgana make an attempt on Uther’s life.  
“It does not surprise me,” stated Kilgharrah.  
“Well, I stopped her.”  
“To change the future is no simple matter, Merlin,” said the dragon. “To do so is fraught with danger.”  
“I know, and as a result of my action, Morgana is dying,” responded Merlin.  
“Then you should rejoice,” the dragon added, clearly pleased of the events.  
Merlin grinned for a moment, then he said. “I want you to help me to save her.” He couldn’t bear to watch his friends and the kingdom grieve for much longer.  
“Merlin, have you learnt nothing?” Kilgharrah asked.  
“I did not mean to kill her. All I wanted was to avoid the future that would have unfolded…” said Merlin. “To prevent Uther’s death; to prevent Camelot being torn apart.”  
“I will not cure her,” stated the dragon.  
“She is Uther’s daughter.”  
“Yes.”  
Merlin chuckled in surprise. “You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It makes no difference,” the dragon responded, nonchalantly.  
“Well, whatever she was about to do, I stopped her,” said Merlin. “There’s no need for people to suffer.”  
“The witch must die, as she should have done long ago,” boomed Kilgarrah. “I will not save her.”  
“Then I’ll save her myself!” said Merlin. Merlin was so angry, he was tempted to command the dragon to help save Morgana. But he held his feelings in.  
“Very well,” the dragon seethed. “But I warn you, if you do save her, the evil that will follow, is of your doing and yours alone.”  
The dragon flew off into the night. Merlin rode back into the castle and arrived back into Gaius’s chambers to find Gwen in the same spot beside Morgana.  
“I’ll sit with her,” said Merlin. “Why don’t you go and get some sleep? You must be exhausted.”  
Gwen groaned and Merlin helped her up.  
“If she wakes up…” she began.  
“I’ll call you,” Merlin finished.  
“Thank you.” She looked sadly at Morgana and left. Merlin watched as Gwen left the room and closed the door. He leaned down and looked at Morgana. Merlin placed his hand by her forehead and muttered an incantation, his eyes glowing yellow.  
After a few moments…  
He tried a second healing spell he knew. Nothing.  
He tried a third and a fourth and a fifth. Still nothing.  
Merlin knew with dread that it was too late to ask the dragon for help again. He had wished he had ordered him to give Merlin the spell he needed to revive her. Merlin broke down into tears after he felt the last of her energy slip away.

Gaius came in the next morning after retrieving a jar of herbs. He walked into the room and stopped short.  
Uther was holding Morgana close in a hug, her not moving.  
“I’m sorry, sire,” Gaius said quietly.  
“You… you tried to use sorcery, right?”  
“I assure you sire, I did nothing like that. And even if I did…”  
Both men went silent, the two of them knowing the truth. “Of course, I understand,” answered Uther, lowering his head in sadness. 

Merlin sat on a white ledge, head in his hands. Gaius sat next to him.  
“I couldn’t let the future come to pass,” said Merlin.  
“I know,” said Gaius. “But you are playing with things that are beyond you.” 

Outside in the forest, Morgause knew what happened because she could feel her sister’s energy disappear. She originally planned to sneak into the castle to meet with Morgana, wondering why she hadn’t come meet her the night before.  
Uther, Arthur, Gwen and everyone else cried in the morning during morgana’s funeral. Uther and Arthur stood in front of Morgana’s body, lying in a Viking rowboat. Uther placed flowers into her white hands and stroked her face one last time. Morgana and the boat sailed slowly over the lake water. An archer dressed in a red robe fired a flaming arrow and it landed in the boat, setting her body on fire.

Without Morgana, both Uther and Arthur would live. Though several times, Uther would attempt to commit suicide due to his intense grief. Arthur would grow up and become the kingdom’s finest ruler, happily sitting by Gwen’s side. Mordred would remain loyal, not influenced by the oppression faced by the Old Religion worshippers.  
Arthur’s journey to retrieve the Golden Trident would go much easier, without Morgana draining him of his energy using the Eye of the Phoenix bracelet.  
The Cup of Life would remain safely in the hands of the Druids, without morgana seeking it to create an undead army.  
The spirits of the other world would not be released, due to Morgana not sacrificing Morgause. Lancelot would still be alive due to not sacrificing himself through the portal to the other world.  
Uther would still be gravely wounded after Arthur’s birthday party, but would not die due to not wearing Morgana’s cursed necklace (unless Morgause snuck the necklace in herself).  
Merlin would not try to assassinate Arthur due to Morgana not being around to curse him.  
The sword in the stone is not needed, and Morgana’s undead army is not created.  
The events of Morgana using the princess to sneak into Camelot do not occur. Camelot’s knights are not lured into a trap by Cenred and his men.  
Gwen is not tortured by Morgana’s mandrakes in the Dark Tower, thus Gwen does not turn against Arthur and Merlin, brainwashed. Due to this, she does not need to be cured in the White Cauldron.  
Alator survives and Merlin’s identity is kept secret.  
Mordred still falls in love with Kara and turns on Arthur due to him ordering her to be killed for being a spy. Mordred escapes in his grief and eventually kills Arthur in battle before dying himself. Merlin does not kill morgana because she is gone. Mordred reveals Merlin’s true name to the enemy and Morgause. Morgause instead, leads the enemy against Camelot, but Merlin kills her as well with the sword forged in a dragon’s breath. Gwen rules Camelot by herself, saddened at Arthur’s death.


End file.
